greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Héctor Elizondo
Héctor Elizondo est un acteur, réalisateur et producteur américain né le 22 décembre 1936 à New York, État de New York (États-Unis), principalement connu pour avoir incarné le Dr Phillip Watters dans la série La Vie à tout prix (Chicago Hope) et avoir fréquemment travaillé avec le réalisateur Garry Marshall sur plus d'une dizaine de films. Biographie Héctor Elizondo est né à New York, fils de Carmen Medina Reyes et Martín Echevarría Elizondo, un comptable notoire. Son grand-père paternel était un basque d'Espagne, et ses grands-parents maternels natifs des Iles Canaries. Ses parents sont partis de Puerto Rico pour les États-Unis avec l'espérance de trouver une meilleure vie. Il a grandi à Manhattan et démontre dès son plus jeune âge des talents pour la musique et le sport. Après avoir été diplômé de la Jr. High School en 1950, il rentre à Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts, une école artistique publique. Il s'inscrit également en 1954 à la City College of New York dans l'intention de devenir professeur d'histoire, mais il devient père la première année et décide d'abandonner ses études pour se consacrer à sa famille. Il divorcera cependant quelques années plus tard. De 1962 à 1963, il étudie la danse au Ballet Art Company de Carnegie Hall. Il apparaît ensuite dans plusieurs comédies musicales du off-Broadway. En 1974, il interprète au cinéma Joe Welcome, un mafieux dans Les Pirates du métro de Joseph Sargent. À partir des années 1980, il devient ami avec le réalisateur Garry Marshall qui était impressionné par son talent. Il est apparu dans une grande partie de ses films : Pretty Woman en 1990, Just married (ou presque) en 1999, Princesse malgré elle en 2001, Un mariage de princesse et Fashion Maman en 2004, Valentine's Day en 2010 ou encore Happy New Year en 2011. À la télévision, il est connu pour ses rôles du Dr Phillip Watters dans la série Chicago Hope: La Vie à tout prix et du Dr Neven Bell dans la série Monk. Héctor Elizondo remplace l'acteur Stanley Kamel, décédé le 8 avril 2008 qui interprétait l'ancien psychiatre d'Adrian Monk. Depuis 2011, il fait partie du casting de la série Last Man Standing diffusée sur ABC. L'acteur est marié depuis 1969 avec l'actrice, photographe et éditrice Carolee Campbell. Précédemment il fut marié deux fois. Filmographie Acteur *1956 : The Edge of Night (série télévisée) : Dimitri (1967) *1963 : The Fat Black Pussycat *1969 : The Vixens : Inspector *1970 : Le Propriétaire (The Landlord) de Hal Ashby : Hector *1971 : Valdez Is Coming : Mexican Rider *1971 : The Impatient Heart (TV) : Mr. Hernandez *1971 : Né pour vaincre (Born to Win) : Vivian *1972 : Deadhead Miles de Vernon Zimmerman : Bad Character *1972 : Les Indésirables (Pocket Money) : Juan *1972 : Stand Up and Be Counted : Lou Kellerman *1973 : Kojak (série télévisée) - Saison 1, épisode 2 ("Web of Death") : Detective Nick Ferro *1974 : Les Pirates du métro (The Taking of Pelham One Two Three) de Joseph Sargent : Monsieur Gris - Joe Welcome *1975 : Rapport confidentiel (Report to the Commissioner) : Captain D'Angelo *1975 : Columbo : Immunité diplomatique (A Case of Immunity) (série télévisée) : Hassan Salah *1976 : Popi (série télévisée) : Abraham Rodriguez *1976 : Wanted: The Sundance Woman (TV) : Pancho Villa *1977 : Thieves : Man Below *1978 : The Dain Curse (feuilleton TV) : Ben Feeney *1979 : Cuba : Capt. Raphael Ramirez *1980 : Diary of the Dead : Stan *1980 : American Gigolo : Detective Sunday *1980 : Freebie and the Bean (série télévisée) : Det. Sgt. Dan 'Bean' Delgado *1981 : Fanatique (The Fan) : Police Inspector Raphael Andrews *1982 : Medal of Honor Rag (TV) *1982 : Docteurs in love (Young Doctors in Love) : Angelo / Angela Bonafetti *1982 : Honeyboy (TV) : Emilio Ramírez *1983 : Feel the Heat (série télévisée) : Monkey Moreno *1983 : Women of San Quentin (TV) : Capt. Mike Reyes *1984 : Le Kid de la plage (The Flamingo Kid) : Arthur Willis *1985 : Private Resort : The Maestro *1985 : Murder: By Reason of Insanity (TV) : Ben Haggarty *1985 : Out of the Darkness (TV) : Father George *1985 : Foley Square (série télévisée) : Jesse Steinberg *1986 : Rien en commun (Nothing in Common) : Charlie Gargas *1986 : Seule contre la drogue (Courage) (TV) : Nick Miraldo *1987 : Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Natica Jackson (TV) : Morris King *1987 : Un couple à la mer (Overboard) : Garbage Scow Skipper *1987 : Down and Out in Beverly Hills (série télévisée) : Dave Whiteman (1987) *1988 : Astronomy (court-métrage) *1988 : Addicted to His Love (TV) : Det. Currigan *1988 : Au fil de la vie (Beaches) : Judge *1989 : Your Mother Wears Combat Boots (TV) : Sergeant Burke *1989 : Kojak: Ariana (TV) : Edson Saunders *1989 : Leviathan : G. P. Cobb *1990 : Le Prix de la passion (Sparks: The Price of Passion) (TV) : Vic Ramos *1990 : Pretty Woman de Garry Marshall : Barney Thompson *1990 : Filofax (Taking Care of Business) d'Arthur Hiller : Warden Toolman *1990 : Capitaine Planète (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) (série télévisée) : Bard, High Priest, Ron (voix) *1990 : Dark Avenger (TV) : Captain David Strauss *1990 : Forgotten Prisoners: The Amnesty Files (TV) : Hasan Demir *1991 : Le Tourbillon noir (The Pirates of Dark Water) (série télévisée) : Ioz (I) (voix) *1991 : Final Approach : Dr Dio Gottlieb *1991 : Réclusion à mort (Chains of Gold) (TV) : Lieutenant Ortega *1991 : Finding the Way Home (TV) : Rubén *1991 : Necessary Roughness de Stan Dragoti : Coach Ed Gennero *1991 : Frankie et Johnny (Frankie and Johnny) : Nick *1992 : Amazing Stories: Book Three (vidéo) : Meadows (segment "Life on Death Row") *1992 : The Burden of Proof (TV) : Alejandro 'Sandy' Stern *1992 : Fish Police (série télévisée) : Calamari (voix) *1992 : Mrs. Cage (TV) : Lt. Angel *1992 : There Goes the Neighborhood : Norman Rutledge *1992 : Samantha : Walter *1993 : Le Secret du bonheur (Being Human) : Dom Paulo *1993 : Les Contes de la Crypte : Leo Burns (Saison 5, Épisode 2 "Qui sème le vent") *1993 : Jonny's Golden Quest (TV) (voix) *1994 : Backstreet Justice : Steve Donovan *1994 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills 3 (Beverly Hills Cop III) : Jon Flint *1994 : Rend la monnaie, papa (Getting Even with Dad) : Lt. Romayko *1994 : Aladdin (série télévisée) : Malcho (voix) *1994 : Exit to Eden : Dr Martin Halifax *1995 : Le Parfait alibi (Perfect Alibi) : Det. Ryker *1995 : Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects (TV) : Attacama (voix) *1996 : Escroc malgré lui (Dear God) : Vladek Vidov *1997 : Turbulences à 30000 pieds (Turbulence) de Robert Butler : Lt. Aldo Hines *1997 : World's Most Daring Rescues (TV) : Narrator *1997 : Borrowed Hearts(TV) : Javier del Campo *1998 : Lieu sûr (Safe House) : Dr Simon *1999 : L'Autre Sœur (The Other Sister) : Ernie the Manservant *1999 : Entropy : The Chairman *1999 : Just married (ou presque) (Runaway Bride) : Fisher *2000 : Morceaux choisis (Picking Up the Pieces) *2001 : Kate Brasher (série télévisée) : Joe Almeida *2001 : Tortilla Soup : Martín Naranjo *2001 : Princesse malgré elle (The Princess Diaries) : Joe *2001 : 5th Annual Prism Awards (TV) : Presenter *2001 : How High : Bill the Crew Coach *2002 : Fidel (TV) : Eddie Chibas *2003 : The Dating Experiment (série télévisée) : Narrator *2003 : Batman : La Mystérieuse Batwoman (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) (vidéo) : Bane (voix) *2004 : Century City (série télévisée) : Martin Constable *2004 : Fashion Maman (Raising Helen) : Mickey Massey *2004 : Un mariage de princesse (The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement) : Joe *2006 : The Celestine Prophecy : Cardinal Sebastian *2007 : Voyeurs.com (I-See-You-Com) (TV) : Rishwain *2007 : Music Within : Ben Padrow *2007 : Mère-fille, mode d'emploi (Georgia Rule) de Garry Marshall : Izzy *2007 à 2013 : Grey's Anatomy (série télévisée) : Carlos Torres *2008 à 2010 : Monk (série télévisée) : Dr Neven Bell *2010 : Valentine's Day : Edgar Paddington *2011 : Happy New Year (New Year's Eve) : Kominsky depuis 2011 : Last Man Standing (série TV) : Ed Alzate *2013 : La Légende de Korra (TV) : Wan Shi Tong (voix) *2016 : Joyeuse fête des mères (Mother's Day) : Lance Wallace *2017 : Lego Batman, le film de Chris McKay : James Gordon Réalisateur *1984 : a.k.a. Pablo (série TV) *1994 : La Vie à tout prix ("Chicago Hope") (série TV) Producteur *2005 : I-See-You.Com en:Héctor Elizondo Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy